1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power outlets, and, more particularly, to a power outlet capable of preventing accidental touching of the conductive terminals thereof, so as to significantly lower the risk of electric shock.
2. Description of Related Art
A power outlet, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 (PRIOR ART), generally has conductive terminals 1 disposed therein. Each of the conductive terminals 1 has a screw hole 11 and is covered by a fastening board 21. The fastening board 21 has an opening 213 formed therein corresponding in position to the screw hole 11 and a plurality of protruding portions 211 formed on the outward side thereof by pressing and facing towards the corresponding conductive terminal 1. The protruding portions 211 are used for pressing and covering a terminal 31 of a power line 3. A screw 23 is passed through the opening 213 of the fastening board 21 to engage with the screw hole 11 of the conductive terminal 1 so as to allow the fastening board 21 to be moved towards the conductive terminal 1, thereby securing the terminal 31 of the power line 3 between the protruding portions 211 and the conductive terminal 1. However, the protruding portions 211 are easy deformed under an external force, which reduces the contact area between the protruding portions 211 and the terminal 31 of the power line 3 and can even cause the terminal 31 to detach from the protruding portions 211, thereby leading to poor contact between the terminal 31 and the conductive terminal 1 and adversely affect the electrical conducting function of the power outlet. Further, since the screw 23, the fastening board 21 and the terminal 31 1 are partially exposed from the power outlet, the terminal 31 is easy detached from the fastening board 21 due to loosening of the screw 23, and/or the user may accidentally touch the exposed portions and experience electric shock.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a more secure and safer power outlet so as to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.